Warriors
by BlackHero8
Summary: Linshey, Abeke and Meilin are trying to find their father, who has been missing for a couple of years without a trace. They think the only way to find the answer is to go to an all boy's boot camp and find out what going on. Will the girls be able to pull it off, will a couple of boy's be able to distracted them. Find out in this story. plz review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys hope you liked my story

I am new here, but I am sure we can become friends.

you can call me Peter!

* * *

Lishay, Meilin and Abeke entered the tent looking around for a place to meet. All around them was young handsome boys, most of them had their shirts off. Meilin, Lishay and Abeke sighed as they sat down not distracted by the handsome boys with their shirts off.

''Are you sure this a good idea?'' Abeke asked looking at the boys.

''We have to do this.'' Meilin said.

Lishay nodded,

''Keep your voices down, we don't need to draw attention to the boys.''

''Also how come I got these pants, they're so tight and hard to move around.'' Meilin sighed, tugging at her pants.

''They are the only ones that fit you.'' Lishay said, smacking her hand at her.

''Are you sure were going to find daddy here?'' Abeke asked, looking at her sisters.

Lishay and Meilin nodded and then looked at her,

''We will find him and bring him home.''

''Listen up Cupcakes.'' A tall man came into the tent.

All the boys stood up gathering around him. The girls stood in the back looking at him.

''My name is Sergeant Shane, and I'll be your commander for this term.'' Sergeant Shane smirked at them.

The boy's cheered.

''So do you cupcakes have what it takes to become men?'' Sergeant Shane asked, walking around.

Sergeant Shane walked around them telling them about his day in the army. He stopped at the girls.

''Who are you boys?''

''Newbie Luc.'' Lishay said, standing tall.

Sergeant Shane laughed,

''You don't look like real men.''

''How do you know?'' Meilin crossed her arms.

Sergeant Shane looked down at her,

''What is your name?''

''Newbie Mike.'' Meilin said keeping a straight face.

''Wow how many newbies do we have here?'' Sergeant Shane laughed.

''About three sir.'' A boy said standing tall.

''Three, interesting.'' Sergeant Shane said looking down at Abeke. ''Newbie too?''

Abeke gulped and then nodded her head,

''Yes sir.'' she whispered.

''I can't hear you?'' Sergeant Shane said, getting closer to her.

''Yes sir.'' Abeke said, louder.

Sergeant Shane nodded,

''Tell me what is your name?''

''Newbie Allen.'' Abeke said, trying not shake so much.

Sergeant smirked,

''Good, I have to smell fear in my army.''

''Has he smelled his own breath.'' Meilin said looking at Lishay.

Sergeant Shane stood up,

''Do you have something to say Newbie?''

Meilin looked at him and then shook his head.

''Good, Newbies now off to your cabins to meet the other newbies. Sergeant Shane smirked,

''More like only friends you will ever see.''

Abeke, Meilin and Lishay nodded and then walked out of the hunt.

''Wow that was the worst time ever.'' Lishey said.

Meilin nodded,

''How long do you think we will last.''

''Not long, Sergeant Shane almost got me.'' Abeke shook.

''Come on, I am sure we are hardly going to see him.'' Lishay said. ''Come on let's go see our bunk mates.

The girls got to the cabin and then looked inside to see a handsome brown hair boy cleaning his shoes.

''Tarik where did you put my new weapon?'' Rollan asked looking at him. ''Tarik where are you?''

A nice taller young men came out of the door and then smiled,

''Did you look at under your feet.''

Rollan sighed and then looked at him. ''Of course I looked there.'' He bent down and then saw them. ''Never mind.''

Tarik threw his shirt at him and then smiled,

''where would you be without me?''

Rollan sighed,

''Not here at least?''

''A look our new cabin mates.'' Rollan said running to the girls.

''Hi there.'' Lishay said speaking for Meilin who could not take her eyes off of him.

''Welcome, I am Tarik and this is my brother Rollan.'' Tarik said looking at him.

''I am Allen.'' Abeke stepped up, noticing her sisters were staring. ''This is Luc and Mike.''

''About time you guys showed up.'' Rollan said.

''We got lost.'' Meilin said looking around.

''That something you don't hear everyday.'' tarik said. ''Go pick a bunk.''

''Hmm they don't look like boys.'' Rollan said as they headed to their beds.

Tarik sighed ''How else would they get here.''

''We should fix them up to become real boys.'' Rollan smirked.

''Rollan, remember the last time you tried to help people.'' Tarik wrapped his arms around his brother.

Rollan smirked and then took off his shirt,

''It was not bad, and this time i can take off my shirt.''

Tarik face palm himself and then looked at him. ''Just don't do anything bad.''

''No promises.'' Rollan said.

Lishey looked her sisters as they sat down on the bed.

''Okay, remember we are here to find our dad.'' Lishey said.

''Right, where do you think he is?'' Abeke asked.

''We should start looking?'' Meilin said.

The girls walked to the door but then were blocked by the two boys.

''Where are you going?'' tarik asked.

''We want to look around.'' Lishay said.

''Bad idea.'' Rollan smirked.

Meilin smirked,

''Why not?''

''Sergeant Shane will give you a punishment you will not like.'' Rollan said.

Meilin just notice he had his shirt off and was looking at his chest.

''Maybe we should listen to the dude.'' Meilin said looking away.

Lishay sighed and then pulled the girls out of the cabin ''Come on dude.''

Tarik and rollan shook their heads and then watched them leave.

''Strange boys.'' Tarik said.

''There something strange about them?'' Rollan said.

''The new one are always strange!'' Tarik said.

''Come on wanna show off our Guns in front of the mirrors.'' Rollan ran off.

''Hey no hogging the mirror this time.'' Tarik followed after him.

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, been busy with school. plz review and Peter out

* * *

An hour later

Abeke, Meilin and Linshey walked back into their cabin to find Rollan and Tarik sitting on their bed reading comics and making boy jokes to each other. They did not notice the girls until the door shut causing them to get spook. Once they saw the girls they relaxed and kept on reading and making more jokes. Linshey and the girls sat huddled at one of the beds talking about what to do next.

''He not here?'' Meilin said looking at them.

Abeke nodded ''So what the plan?''

''Plan?'' Rollan said hanging upside down from his bed ''Did you say a plan.''

Linshey and the girls froze not knowing how much Rollan has herd.

''Wait a minute, I know what you guys are up too.'' Rollan smirked after a few moments of thing.

''Tell us.'' Meilin said wondering he was smarter then he looks.

Rollan grinned ''you boys wanna go to tonight part, there going to be girls there.''

the girls gasped surprised at his commented.

''Speechless I know.'' Rollan said getting back on his bed.

Tarik looked over from his book and then smiled ''The new boys are always speechless whenever they get told.''

Meilin trying her best not look at the childish grin Rollan was giving her ''Um we might pass.''

Linshey and Abeke nodded in agreement.

''What are you kidding me?'' Rollan said looking at them. ''Dude, girls and a party.''

Tarik closed his book looking at them ''You have to go, you will be losers if you don't.''

''But what if you are sleepy?'' Linshey said looking at them. ''Not everyone goes.''

Rollan looked at them ''Dude, don't make me drag you.'' Rollan smirked reached out and grab Meilin's hand.

Meilin's pro

These boys where planning on going to this party just to impress girls and do more boy things. Just then Rollan sweeps in grabs my hand. His hands where soft and warm and I felt a small blush on my face. I turned away and let go.

End of pro

Rollan pro

I can't understand why these boys don't wanna go to the party tonight. I grab mike's hands. Something was different when I looked into his eyes. I saw something that I gasped. Mike even turned away and let go of my hands.

End of pro

The bell rang through the camp as males started to get up and head out the door. Tarik got up and pulled Rollan behind him. The newbies where not following so he paused ''That means dinner time.'' He looked at them. Linshey and the girls nodded and then followed them out. Rollan was still speechless as Tarik drag him through the camp to the mess hall.

At dinner

Linshey looked at Rollan who was so distracted the pour boy could not eat right.

''Meilin you broke the poor boy.'' Abeke said with a slight giggle.

Meilin shook his head ''Not my fault, he grab me and took my hands.''

Linshey sighed taking a bite of her meat ''Do you think he knows?''

The girls looked back at Rollan who seem to be snapping out of it and talking to the boys about some boys jokes.

''Nope back to normal.'' Abeke smiled ''Good job, you almost broke a boy.''

Meilin punched her slightly in the arm ''I was not my fault, it just happen so fast.''

''Ooh a flash right before my eyes.'' Abeke said laughing,

''I can't wait until you get a boy friend.'' Meilin said.

''Okay ladies that enough.'' Linshey said as Abeke and Meilin where ready for more backtalk.

''What did you think of handsome Tarik, he sweet and kind.'' Meilin said acting so cute.

Linshey blushed for a second and then shook it off ''We have a mission here, and we can't let them know we are girls.''

''True, but you can always check the boys out, Tarik seems like a perfect Husband.''

Abeke giggled as Linshey sighed putting her face on the table ''Why did I get stuck with you two as sisters.''

A alarm sounded in the background making everyone jump

TBC. plz reivew


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The alarm turned out to be a drill and everyone got their gun and headed out there ready for an attack.

Meanwhile

''Reports Commander Shane.'' A huge men snarled from his desk.

''The walls is being buit and will be done before plan.'' Shane said.

''What about the Indianans?'' the huge men said.

''They are still attacking us, but our no match for us, but I think those guys are planning something.'' Shane said

The hug men looked down and then looked backed up ''Any men wounded during their attack?''

''About two a day sir.'' Shane said

''And do you know what they are planning?'' The men asked getting up and looking outside the window.

Shane shook his head ''No sir, but they can't be trusted.''

The men nodded and hen looked at him ''We should send some of our men into their camp and gain their trust.''

Shane looked up ''But sir we need all the men we could get if there is a break through.''

''I did not say it was going to be our best men, I was more thinking of newbies.''

''Tell me how many men should we send in there?'' The huge men asked.

Shane thought for a second and then shrug'' maybe five at most, they can spy on them.''

''Do you know the men that should be going in?'' The huge men asked looking at Shane.

Shane did an evil grin and nodded ''I know just the men.''

''Good now I want them to head out tonight, I want them to report back anything that going on.'' The men said looking at him. ''If they get killed it not our fault.''

''Yes sir.'' Shane said and then headed out the door and towards their cabin.

...

Rollan sighed getting bored with this magazine. ''I wish something would happen.''

''What you want someone to attack us?'' Tarik asked looking up from his book.

''It beats being bored her, I must of read this magazine a thousands.'' Rollan thew the magazine to the ground.

Shane bust the door down ''Listen up cupcakes.''

Everyone froze and looked at commander Shane. They all got off their bed and saluted.

''Now you know herd that the Indians are causing trouble, Well we are going to have you guys spy on them.'' Shane said looking at them.

The group looked at each other not sure what to do.

''Now you leave tonight, meet in front of the flag pole at sundown.'' Shane said and then marched out of the room. ''And Don't be late.''

''Yes,'' Rollan leaped into the air and then smiled ''Finally we get to some action.''

''Are the Indians really causing trouble?'' Allen asked looking at Tarik and Rollan.

''Of course they are bad news,'' Rollan snorted looking at her. ''They are bad news.''

''Do you have any proof?'' Allen said looking at them.

''We don't need proof, we need to act now or they will take over the place.'' Tarik said.

''But?'' Allen said looking at him.

Tarik looked at Allen ''You ask too many question.''

''Yeah just do as your told.'' Rollan said.

Allen shrug and then looked down to the ground ''It just dose not seem right.''

''maybe they might know where dad is.'' Luke whispered when the boys where busy.

''Yeah and then we can get out of here.'' Mike said looking at her.

TBC please review


	4. Chapter 4

Shane open the gate giving them a dirty look as they walked out of the base the backway. "Good luck cupcakes and be sure not to get yourself killed, and Tarik in charge" he narrowed his eyes at Rollan.

"oh, come on, why does he have to be in charge? I can handle it" Rollan protested.

Shane looked at Rollan not saying a word.

"Really come on Shane…." Rollan said.

Tarik grab him from behind and pulled him away "Leave it now"

"Tarik" Rollan said trying to get away.

Allen, Luke and Mike followed Tarik as they headed out. The doors behind them shut and they where alone in the woods.

Rollan sat on the ground mad.

"Alright, here a map of where we need to go, we need to keep low and quiet, so we are not be seen" Tarik looked up at them while holding the map. "Allen scout ahead, if you see anything don't do anything and just come back"

Allen nodded taking a deep breath to the woods, she headed out of there hearing the background sounds of her friends.

"Why can't I be leader" Rollan whined.

"Grow up will you" Mike said

"He right" Tarik laughed.

…..

Allen creeped ahead, the forest was quiet and filled with life. she held her weapon close to her. She slowly sneaked out looking for anything. She herds the sounds of the birds chirping away and a few squirrels chasing each other. The forest was rich in green as the sun shined though the leaves. There was an opening in the woods that had a stream running. She hid behind a tree and looked out to see a young boy, around her age washing something in the water. He was shirtless with paint designs on his chest, back and face. he had no weapons with him and see to be on his belly looking down at the water. The boy ad blond hair and blue eyes.

"there not dangerous? No weapons" Allen muttered and kept watching the boy.

Just then something tapped her shoulder and Allen turned around her knife ready. She blinked as Tarik and the rest of her friends came.

"So, you found one huh" Tarik leaned down next to her "Good work Allen"

Allen nodded "No weapons or nothing, he looks like just enjoying the water"

"That what they want you to think" Rollan said "I would not trust him at all" he stepped on a branch making it snap. Tarik and the crew bent down as the Indian boy looked around scared.

Mike looked at Tarik "Can I hit him please" she muttered.

Tarik nodded in response and turned back to look at the boy.

Mike smirked and then hit Rollan, hard as Rollan was going to yell, she covered his mouth.

"What do we do?" Luke said

Allen got up and walked out "Be friends with him, then he will take us back to his camp" as she walked towards him, she felt a small blush. "Excuse me?"

The boy jumped falling over looking at her.

"My name is Allen? Who are you?"

The boy said nothing.

"Where not going to hurt you, me and my friends are lost, and we are just looking for some food and shelter."

The boy blinked at her.

Tarik got up and smiled "Please where not going to hurt you, we just want some food"

Mike, Luke and Rollan followed behind them.

The boy backed up and then leaped onto the trees branches being covered by the leaves and took off running away. Allen and the team tried to follow, but they had no idea where he went. They were in another part of the forest when they stopped.

"Crap we lost him" Tarik said.

"If I was put in charge, none of this would have happen" Rollan said.

Mike came from behind and then hit him again. "Leave it dummy"

"Why do you like to hit me?" Rollan asked rubbing his sore head.

Mike just laughed and then looked at Tarik and Allen.

Meanwhile some eyes in the trees watched them.

TBC

Please review


End file.
